


Together At Last

by animeluvzu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A good man becomes evil, Brotherly Angst, Cursed, Different relationships blooming, Doppelganger, F/M, Keith believes he is cursed, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Love, M/M, More Seith centric, Reorder of Lion pilots, Shiro is Black Paladin again, Strained Friendships, Things are going to get spicy, a lot of pent up emotions, hint of Lotor and Lance, unstable keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeluvzu/pseuds/animeluvzu
Summary: When Pidge found where her brother is at, she knew Shiro, the real Shiro, was there too. But after a confrontation with Keith, Pidge leaves. Keith, now scared of what Pidge said about Shiro, he becomes unhinged. Fearing that Shiro, one standing next to him, is some kind of sick joke and Keith is cursed to lose the ones he loves.If what Pidge said is true, then once Shiro reunited with the Paladins, Keith will make sure to express their love to the fullest, hoping to end the curse, he believes he has.But what does the future hold for the Paladins? Who is good and who is evil? Does love conquer all? What sacrifices have to be made? Will this war ever end? Can Keith finally be happy?





	1. Time For This To End

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating in my head for a while. Once I drew about Shiro and Keith's reunion, I had to write it.
> 
> Base on a drawing I made:
> 
> https://animeluvzu.deviantart.com/art/Together-at-Last-Together-at-Last-702998608

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“Help the civilians!” Shiro yelled, as three huge Garla fleets descended onto the planet. Taking no time Matt, Pidge and the rebel group helped civilians evacuate. 

Explosions muted the screams of terrified citizens. But out of the deafening noise, a familiar sound Shiro thought he would never hear again roared. “It can’t be…” Shiro turned around, he saw four lions in the air fighting – Blue, Yellow, Red, and Black. Shiro froze, after months of being away from everyone, then finding Pidge in the city, and now this. He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, but he didn't have time to tell the difference. Clearing his mind, Shiro went back to work.

In a short amount of time, Shiro stopped waves of Garla soldiers in their tracks, lessening civilian casualties. “SHIRO!” It was Pidge’s voice in the distance. Before he could turn around, Pidge’s Bayard, was inches away from his face. Turning around, he saw three Garla Soldiers impaled by her Bayard, then collapsing to the ground as her Bayard returned. “I guess I owe you now, huh?” Shiro said with a smile on his face. “You sure do Scarface!” Pidge said while her voice cracked. Making both Paladins laugh.

A male voice was yelling both Paladins name in the distance. Cautious, both readied their weapons, only to see it was Matt calling out to them. “We got everyone to safety. Now we have more rebels fighting, they told me that we need focus on helping the Lions now.” Giving a pause to help catch his breath, he looked at his little sister, “So little sis, time to show me what you’re made of!” Pidge gave a smirk “You’ll see.” running to the direction where her Lion was at. Shiro and Matt looked at each other and laughed, soon following Pidge to her Lion.

Walking into Pidge’s green Lion, Matt was speechless. Something so advanced and capable of destroying Garla Fleet Ships, he couldn't help remember his father words, at the dinner table. “Katie, I know you're meant for something much bigger, the universe has yet to see.” His father was right, Katie is meant for something much bigger, and this was it. 

Pidge rambling about the Lion to Matt, Shiro couldn’t help see this small family reunion as another reason for not giving up. 

 

Shiro placed his hands on the sibling’s shoulder, no words needed. 

It was time for this war to end.


	2. Let's Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Pidge left? Who's the bad guy? Is it better to be a member of Voltron than a right-hand-man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you like it so far.

“Damn it! Where’s Pidge!?” Keith yelled as he got hit. “Coran! You said Pidge was here! Where!?” Keith’s tone was threating enough, to send shivers down Coran’s back. “Well…well, Pidge is a crafty little fella… So it was really hard to track her. I was only able to find the planet she currently is at, not the-” Coran was interrupted “JUST FIND PIDGE!” Keith screamed. “Calm down Keith. Pidge wanted to find her brother, you can’t blame her.” Allura managed to say, but she knew it was pointless. Keith had always put work first and wouldn’t take any excuses, reasonable or not, from the others, but when it came to Keith, himself, he would see the universe fall if it meant to find the answers to his questions or someone he cared for. Since Pidge left a week ago, Keith became unhinged, threatening even.

* * *

 

_“Guys! Look! I finally found where my brother is! I sent an encrypted message, that Matt and I used when we were younger!” Pidge said cheerfully, that it almost seemed impossible for someone to smile that bright, who only gets 3 hours of sleep. “That’s wonderful Pidge! I knew you could do it!” Allura said cheerfully. Hunk simply giving her a bear hug. “That’s awesome Pidge!” Lance said in his usual tone. Keith only shook his head. Coran hugging and crying._

  
_“That’s great Pidge. I’m proud of you.” As Shiro placed his hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “Thanks…” Pidge replied in an emotionless monotone voice. “Anyway, I’m going to start packing. I’m going down to the planet he’s at, hopefully, I can get a stronger signal once I’m on the same planet as him. Don’t worry I’m coming back!” Remembering the last time she wanted to quit Voltron to find Matt. I’m also sure Shiro, the real Shiro, is there with Matt. Pidge thinking, as she looked at Shiro._

  
_“Hold on,” Keith said, facing Pidge. “We can’t afford you to go and find your brother, right now. We need to focus on the mission. Once that’s over we’ll help you.” Keith wanted Pidge to remember the bigger picture. What would happen if Lotor attacked and Pidge wasn’t there to form Voltron? Or What if she decide’s to stay with her brother and not come back? So many questions were running through his head, that he could barely hear Pidge yelling at him. “He’s my brother! I’ve been waiting since I first lost him! Do you know the pain and worry of not finding him or not knowing if he’s already dead?!” Pidge was now crying, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. “My mom thinks me, my dad, and my brother are dead! I want to be able to return to her, with all of us! If you had a family, you would understand!” Pidge stop to clear her eyes and catch her breath before continuing. “Plus, he’s not even Shiro! He’s a fake! I’ll prove it-” In an instant, Pidge was down on the ground. Nose bleeding and her glasses broken. “YOV_ BASTRAD _!!!” Was all she could say._

  
_Coran held Keith back, fearing he would do much worse if he wasn’t restrained. The rest went to Pidge’s aid, comforting her and tending to her injuries. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Hunk yelled. Hunk was normally peaceful and let’s-not-fight-unless-we-have-to-type of person. But that went out the window, the moment Keith punched Pidge. The look in Keith’s eyes showed everything he wanted to say. ‘Do you know what’s it like to not have a family? Not knowing who you are? Shiro was always there for me! He’s not a fake! I’ll kill you if you say that again! The universe is in danger! And you want to stop to find one person?!_

  
_No words were needed to tell what everyone was feeling._

  
_Swiftly, Pidge got up and walked away. The whole room was silent for a good minute, the only thing to be heard was everyone breathing. No one knew what to do in a situation like this. Do you ground someone? Do you keep them away from each other? What do you do? One thing was clear though, Keith needed to be punished._

* * *

 

“Hey, Keith? Buddy? Are you listening? Keith?” Worry and caution played onto Lance’s words. Being Keith’s right-hand man, was far harder, than being a member.  
Lance remembered comforting and encouraging Keith after Shiro disappeared but now it felt like he was defusing a ticking time bomb with no way of knowing when it explodes and scared Lance to his core. Lance knew how to deal with his siblings when they got into a fight with one another, but the only difference is that those were his family, not a rival-turned-friend. He didn’t know how to comfort or reassure him to the fullest, without Keith snapping.

  
With one deep breath, Lance knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

_“Keith! Wait up!” Lance said while running to him. “What?” Keith said in a threating tone. Lance remember what happened after Pidge left. Allura and Hunk demanding answers, all the while Coran didn’t let Keith go, fearing Pidge wouldn’t be the only one hurt and bleeding. Normally Shiro would be there to calm everyone down, but he simply stood by and watched everything from a distance. Lance to scared to move._  
_“What do you want?” Keith spoke again, this time with venom in his words. “How- How are you feeling?” Lance managed to say filled with concerned, masking his true feelings – fear. “I’m fine… If you’re done, I’m going now.” Without giving Lance a chance to agree or not, Keith quickly walked away, disappearing deeper into the castle._

  
_After that Pidge never left her room._

  
_Keith was nowhere to be seen, the good thing was that the Black Lion was still here._

  
_Hunk spent his time trying to comfort Pidge or be in his kitchen cooking._

  
_Allura and Coran were upgrading the castle and/or talking to leaders about the collation. It was obvious they were trying to avoid everyone, maybe because they didn’t know much about Earth customs or they thought it was best to keep their distance until things settled down._

  
_Shiro was just gone._

_Lance tried to find him to talk to him about Keith, but he couldn’t find him anywhere._

  
_Everything was going to hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think!  
> Next Chapter: Hard questions are asked. Someone lies. Searching has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:  
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/RPJArt  
> Twitter: twitter.com/RPJ_Studios  
> Twitter: twitter.com/RPJArt  
> Deviantart: animeluvzu.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: rpjstudios.tumblr.com  
> Youtube: www.youtube.com/sonia9803  
> Ko-fi: ko-fi.com/raffiejohn  
> www.patreon.com/RPJStudios


End file.
